danganroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabelle
Isabelle is a support character in Animal Crossing: New Leaf and participated in Round 3 of Dangan Roleplay as the Super High School Level Secretary. She was not part of the Mock Trial prior to the round's beginning. An odd character in Round 3 and an easy target, Isabelle was one of eight survivors, and helped unlock the Platinum Ending. She is played by VG who played Naomi Kimishima in Dangan Roleplay Round 2. Canon In Animal Crossing: New Leaf, Isabelle is one of the first characters the player meets upon starting up the game. She is there to greet them, mistaken them as the new Mayor filling in after the previous Mayor's retirement. Isabelle takes it upon herself to show the player their way around town as well as instruct them on their new Mayoral duties. Though she soon comes to realize her error, she continues to serve the new character as they take on the role of Mayor anyway, helping them restore the town. Isabelle is always available in Town Hall except for holidays where she can be found at Town Square near the tree the character plants after becoming the Mayor. Pre-Game Prior to the game's beginning, Isabelle was performing her duties as expected. However, the arrival of another human attracted the attention of all the village's residents. With the Mayor out for the day, she took it upon herself to show them around. What she didn't realize was this was actually a Monokid, a child Monaka had transported while practicing her Magi powers. When it came time for the Monokid to leave, they picked up Isabelle and took her back to the hotel. Unable (or unwilling) to send her back, Monaka erased Isabelle's memories for her own murder game. Round 3 Involvement Precious cinnamon roll. Too innocent, too pure for this round of OH MY GOD Post-Game Invites everyone to visit Character Relationships * Digby * Ryuunosuke Uyruu * Allison "Allie" Underhill * Dave Strider * Futo Mononobe * Ryoji Mochizuki * Silver Renaud * Kayneth El-Melloi Archibad * Kureha Tsubaki * Haruka Saigusa * Meridiana Everett * Duster Woodya * David Washington * Maya Fey * Ulysses Laertiades * Harvey Finevoice * Shuu Tsukiyama * Lavernius Tucker * Wario Wario * Rufioh Nitram Trivia * Unlike the other students of this round, Isabelle stood out as having a perfectly normal life and no issues whatsoever. Because of this, it was often a wonder why she was involved. As it turns out, she was only kidnapped by a Monokid due to their desire to hug her, bringing her to the hotel unexpectedly. * Isabelle was the only student without an execution planned. * Her last name 'Pedigree' is a document that details the lineage of a human (typically upper-class), or animal (usually in the case of purebreds). * One of Isabelle's world regains was a beehive. Beehives only spawn in five trees in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. However, once shaken out, the bees swarm and attempt to sting the player. They're just as angry about being trapped in the Monomono Machine. * Isabelle's Underwear - Because everyone really wanted to know (no they didn't). "A very small, very cute pair of panties with a little frill on the hem. They're decorated in a pawprint pattern."